


Friendly Asinus Advice

by westwingwolf



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingwolf/pseuds/westwingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve gives Jake some advice based on what she learned about his alternate self in The Loom of Fate. Eve/Jake friendship. Mentions Jake/Cassandra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Asinus Advice

Flynn was talking to Charlene. Cassandra was exploring The Library's depths. Jones was somewhere…probably looking for something to steal. Jenkins was back at the Annex. Stone mentioned some reading he wanted to do. And Eve was supposed to be taking it easy as she rested from her stab wound.

But the truth was she didn't need to rest. She felt better than she had in a long while. And she was happy. Happy that all of her friends were safe and sound, and that Flynn was reunited with the library. Now that things were back to normal…as normal as a world full of magic could be, she knew it was time that Cassandra, Stone & Jones to go out on their own to protect this world with all the training they learned. She'd have to talk to Flynn about that tomorrow. For now, she had something more important to discuss with Stone.

She found him in The Library's section on ancient architecture. When Jake saw her he started to say that she should be sitting down, but the stern look she gave him told him to keep the thought to himself. "Did you need me for something?" he asked instead.

Eve took a moment to compose her thoughts before acknowledging this would be awkward no matter what. "We're friends, right? Just friends."

Jake gave her a confused look before stating, "Yes. We're just friends."

"Good. So you don't have any unrequited, romantic feelings."

He laughed before saying, "No. I don't have any unrequited, romantic feelings for you."

At that, Eve changed gears. "So you admit you have romantic feelings for someone else."

Jake startled at that. "I…that's not…what is this about?"

"In one of the other timelines, I met a version of you who said something very sweet to me. If not a little bit weird considering the two of us in this timeline."

"Ohhh…kay."

Eve took a breath to help her get through this. "Apparently, we had been together… as in romantically together… for ten years before I died. And when he learned that we are nothing more than friends, he called you an ass. He said he missed me." She took a moment to let this settle in before continuing, "He was wrong about us, but I don't think he is wrong about you."

At this point, Jake went from confused to a little angry. "You think I'm an ass?"

"I think if he were here, he'd tell you not to deny your feelings because you're afraid of losing someone. I was his guardian. He knew I could die with any mission. And still he took those ten years." She met his eyes. "You and Cassandra…" Jake tried to stop her with a denial, but she pushed through her statement. "You and Cassandra might not have all the time in the world together, but the time you do have can be very special."

Jake stood silently for a few minutes absorbing her advice. Eve worried he might continue to deny his feelings until he said, "So I'm supposed to just blurt out how I feel. I'm not like you or Flynn. I can't just grab Cassandra and kiss her."

"So spend some time together. Go out on a mission. Just the two of you. Pick some place you'd both like to visit and see what happens when you're by yourselves. If you're worried, take Jones as back up. I'm sure you can distract him with something shiny when the time is right. You can do this. Just remember: don't be an ass."

When Jake nodded, Eve knew she had gotten through to him, and now she felt even better about letting them out on their own.

"Okay. Thanks for…," he paused trying to come up with the right sentiment. "Well, I guess for having something with that other me and telling me about it so I don't waste any more time."

Eve gave him brief smile before changing to a more hardened expression. "Don't mention it. Really. Don't ever mention this again, Stone."

"Got it."

As Eve walked away to find Flynn, she heard Jake mutter to himself about not being an ass.

The end.


End file.
